Ce que l'on ne se dit pas
by Omya-chan
Summary: OS song fic. Quand les actes de Sanji deviennent innexplicables, que Zoro ce met à réfléchir et que l'auteur pleur en écoutant une chanson ça donne ça :


Voilà donc ma première fic (une song fic) la chanson est Someday de Nickelback (écouter la en boucle pendant votre lecture elle en vaut la peine ^^). La chanson m'as fait pleurer alors forcement cette histoire est un poil tragique mais je vous laisse voir par vous même.

Evidemment c'est du yaoi mais pas de lemon. Nannnnn pas taper ! C'est promis j'en écrirai un d'en ma prochaine fic ! Aieuh -_-

J'ai essayée de corriger au maximum mes fautes mais je suis tellement nule qu'il doit en réster plein... désolé pour ceux qui les remarques et merci à tous ceux qui lirons !

Paring : ZoSan

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de One Piece apparaise au grand Oda-Sama. Et quelque fois c'est sans doute mieu pour eux...

ENJOY !

_Tout est de ma faute..._

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**  
(Comment diable avons-nous pu en arriver là?)_  
__  
__Je pensais que tout allait bien entre nous et pourtant je n'ai pas vu ce __que tous nos amis savaient déjà… Après un an de vie commune, nos journées ont pris une allure si monotone que je ne me suis étonné de rien… Lorsque je rentre le soir, je trouve tou__jours le repas que tu à préparer__ pour moi sur la table de la cuisine… tu l'a__s sans doute __fait__ à chaque fois pendant ta pose de midi alors que je donne mon premier cours de kendo. __  
__Quelque fois la nuit, je sens ton corps froid se glisser contre le mien sous les draps et je te sers dans mes bras me rendormant en respirant ton ode__ur… mais le matin quand j__e me réveil, tu as déjà disparu. T__u t'agites derrière les fourneaux de ton restaurant depuis plusieurs heures déjà alors que je ne fais que me lever… __  
__  
_**Why weren't we able**  
(Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été capables)  
**To see the signs ****that we missed**  
(De voir les signes que nous avons manqués)_  
__  
__Même les rares instants ou aucun de nous ne travaillaient, __je croyais que tout était normal… mais je me rends compte à présent à quel point je ne faisais pas attention à toi. __  
__  
_**And try to turn the**** tables ?**  
(Et de changer les choses ?)_  
__  
__Et puis un soir, tu es rentré plus tôt que d'habitude… Pourquoi me suis-je plus étonné que réjoui ? Tu étais étrange, mais je n'ai pas su quoi dire alors que tu as chuchoté que tu partais…_

**I wish you'd unclench yo****ur fists**  
(J'aurais aimé que tu desserres tes poings)_  
__  
__Je n'ai pas su quoi faire alors que tu as prenais tes affaires et que tu mettais tout dans un vieux sac de voyage…__  
__  
_**And unpack your suitcase**  
(Et que tu défasses ta valise)  
**Lately there's been too much o****f this**  
(Récemment il y a eu trop de cela)  
**Don't think its too late**  
(Je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard)_  
__  
__Tu franchissais déjà la porte de notre petit appartement quand je t'ai rattrapé par le bras. J'aurais pu être moins violent… te parler plus doucement… __mais la peur du vide que ton départ laisserait m'a terrorisé. Tu n'as pas bronché, tu dois être habitué depuis le temps… Tu as juste posé ta main si froide sur ma joue et tes lèvres sur les miennes. Comme un adieu tu m'as remercié et tu es parti. Pourquoi __suis-je suis resté planté là ? J'aurais dû courir après toi… mais j'avais l'impression que si je te __touchais tu allais disparaitre, __comme si tu n'étais déjà rien de plus qu'une image sortie d'un rêve…__  
_  
**Nothin's wrong**  
(Tout va bien)  
**Just as long as**  
(Aussi longtemps que)  
**You know that someday I will...**  
(Tu sais qu'un jour je…) _  
__  
__Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé après.  
__A quel moment j'ai vidé toutes ces bouteilles…  
À quel moment es ce que je me suis __écroulé sur le plancher,__ comme un enfant __perdu dans le noir ?  
Quand __es que la table du__ salon s'est retrouvée contre le__ mur ?_

**Someday, somehow**  
(Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre)  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
(J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant)  
**I know you're wondering when**  
(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
(Tu es le seul qui sait ça)_  
__  
__Quant ai-je finit par m'endormir hanté par ton image ? __  
__  
_**Someday, somehow**  
(Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre) _  
__  
__Tes cheveux blond qui se dégagent de ta __nuque alors que tu ri…_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
(J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant)

_Ton sourcil entortillé qui se fronce quand tu sais que je mens…_

**I know you're wondering when**  
(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)

_Ce rictus insup__portable qui s'empare de tes lèvres lorsque tu te moque de moi et qui me donne tant envi de t'embrasser…_

**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
(Tu es le seul qui sait ça)

_Le lendemain, ceux sont des coups frappés à notre porte qui m'ont sorti du cauchemar __dans lequel tu m'avais laissé. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de me lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Peut-être la perspective que ce soit toi qui reviendrait ? Même si au fond je savais_ _que c'était impossible, je n'ai pu empêcher la déception de __ce peindre sur mon visage en d__écouvrant Nami sur le palier__. __  
__Je n'ai rien dit. Elle non plus. Je l'ai simplement vu baisser la tête en me voyant comme si elle aurait préféré ne pas me trouver ici…_

_ Qu'es qu'il t'a dit ?

_Rien, tu ne m'avais __r__ien expliqué…_

**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway**  
(Eh bien j'aurais espéré que depuis le temps que nous sommes ici)  
**We could end up saying**  
(Nous aurions pu finir par dire)  
**Things we've always needed to say**  
(Les choses que nous avons toujours eu besoin de dire)

_ Qu'il me quittait.

_J'avais parlé sans émotion mais l'évidence que cette phrase annonçait me frappa soudain. Oui tu m'avais quitté et je ne savais même pas pourquoi…_

Nami avisa un moment mon visage puis l'état dans lequel était notre salon, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

_ Il ne voulait pas te le dire mais je pensais l'avoir convaincu de le faire quand même…

_J'étais encore debout… j'avais toujours ce masque impassible accroché au visage… celui que tu as dès le départ réussi à faire dis__paraitre lorsque je suis seul avec toi… Seulement tu es parti et lui est revenu. Il affichait une neutralité indifférente mais en vérité la peur me nouait la gorge et me tordait l'estomac comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à m'essorés de l'intérieur…__  
__  
_**So we could**** end up stringing**  
(Alors nous aurions pu finir par rester)

Nami a relevé les yeux._ Elle m'a tout dit tu sais… et j'ai alors ressenti une colère sourde monté en moi. Pas tellement contre toi, mais plus contre moi-même enfaite... __  
__N'as-tu jamais pensé que __tu pouvais te confié à moi ?__  
__  
_**Now the story's played out like this **  
(Maintenant l'histoire s'est terminée ainsi) _  
__  
__Ensuite c'est la peur qui est apparu__…__ Je t'ai imaginé étendu sur cette table livide et froid… Pour la première je me suis laissé envahir par __cette peur que j'avais toujours réussi à contrôler…__  
__N'as-tu jamais pensé que j'aurais préféré être à tes côtés ?__  
__  
_**Just like a paperback novel**  
(Tout comme dans ces romans bon marché)  
**Lets rewrite an ending that fits**  
(Réécrivons une fin plus adaptée)  
**Instead**** of a Hollywood horror**  
(A la place d'un scénario d'horreur)_  
__  
__ L'opération n'a que 30% de réussite mais tu le connais, ses mains sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Et, s'il ne l'avait pas tenté, il en aurait perdu l'usage avant la fin de l'année.

Je laissai mes yeux s'égarés sur le paysage derrière la fenêtre, et la ville en contrebas. Les flocons de neige tombaient doucement recouvrant les toits d'un blanc immaculé…

_ Où est-il ?

Nami sembla hésiter un instant mais ce qu'elle lut dans mon regard finit apparemment de la convaincre. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille qui trainait là et me la tendit.

_ Chambre 2032, dépêche-toi, l'opération et prévue pour 10h30.

Je la remerciais rapidement et partit sans me retourner.  
Une fois derrière le volant je pris le GPS et y entrais l'adresse de l'hôpital donnée par Nami.  
_C'était d'ailleurs toi qui me l'avait offert à mon anniversaire il y a peine quelques semaines… Je m'étais un peu vexé lorsque tu m'avais donné le paquet en me disant que c'était pour que je__ ne me perde plus entre la maison et le dojo. J'avais pourtant fini par me consoler avec le gâteau que tu avais fait pour moi et ça avait été à toi de faire la tête quand je t'avais étalé du chocolat sur le visage. Evidemment tout ça n'avait pas duré longt__emps et nous avions très vite changé de pièce… je regrettais à présent de ne pas avoir prolongé ces moments en tête à tête avec toi… Car il n'y en aurait peut-être plus d'autre.__  
_Je mis le contacte et jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord avant de démarrer. Il était 9h.

**Nothin's wrong****  
**(Tout va bien)**  
****Just as long as****  
**(Aussi longtemps que)**  
****You know that someday I will...****  
**(Tu sais qu'un jour je...)

_Le temps pour arriver à l'hôpital me sembla interminable mais étrangement, vu de l'extérieur, mon __corps paraissait calme comme s'il ne ressentait rien… __  
_Il était finalement 10h passé lorsque j'arrivais devant le grand bâtiment blanc.  
_Je me garais sans remord sur une de ces places « handicapés », de toute façon si tu ne revenais pas c'est sans doute ce__ que je deviendrais… A part pour frapper des gens ou m'entrainer au sabre, je n'avais jamais vraiment su me servir de mes deux mains… Tu avais tout changé… notamment mes habitudes alimentaires en interdisant __aux surgelés l'accès à notre cuisine…_  
A l'accueil je donnais ton nom et le numéro de ta chambre à une infirmière sans montrer la moindre émotion. Elle tapa rapidement quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de lever des yeux gênés vers moi.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, mais votre ami, n'est plus dans sa chambre… son état s'aggravait et nous avons dû avancée son opération.

_A cet instant j'ai senti mon cœur se contracté si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai cru qu'il ne redémarrerai plus jamais. Mais j'avais encore assez de force… ou de faiblesse… pour ne rien laisser paraitre._

_ Où est-il ?

_A combien de personnes qui me sépare de toi allais-je encore devoir répéter c'est mots ?_

_ C'est le 3ème étage, au bloc 4… Mais Monsieur attendez ! Il vous faut un badge ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader comme ça dans un hôpital ! Monsieur… !

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, et courrais dans les escaliers. Je n'aurais pas supporté de rester immobile en attendant l'ascenseur…**  
****  
****Someday, somehow**  
(Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre)  
**Gonna make it allright but not right**** now****  
**(J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant)  
**I know you're wondering when****  
**(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)  
**(You're the only one who knows that)****  
**(Tu es le seul qui sait ça)

_Je maudis mon sens de l'orientation un bon millier de fois avant __d'arrivé e__nfin dans une petite salle où attendaient apparemment déjà toutes les personnes chères à tes yeux... Des amis du lycée__ ou de la Fac qui étaient devenus un peu notre famille à chacun__…_  
Luffy et Usopp, habituellement incapable de tenir en place semblaient tout deux plongé dans un profond mutisme et fixaient le sol. Robin, assise sur une chaise semblait toujours aussi calme mais je voyais sa main trembler dans celle de Franky. L'homme aux cheveux bleu était assis à côté de la brune et jouait nerveusement avec un de ses gadgets. Il leva la tête en m'apercevant et me salua silencieusement, répondant à ma question muette en désignant la grande porte au fond de la salle. Au-dessus des battent une lumière rouge clignotai, contrastant avec le reste du couloir d'un blanc immaculé…  
_Une foule de sentiment m'envahi à nouveau et je __ne su plus comment les contenir…_

**Someday, somehow****  
**(Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre)  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now****  
**(J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant)**  
****I know you're wondering when****  
**(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)**  
****(You're the ****only one who knows that)****  
**(Tu es la seule qui sait ça)

Mon poing crispé percuta le mur y laissant un trou qui fit bondir Ussop de son siège…

_ Zoro ! Arrête, ça sert à rien que tu t'énerve contre le mur ! On va encore avoir des problèmes après ! Et puis ça n'aidera pas San…

_ Ça suffit Ussop !

_J'avais tressailli lorsqu'Ussop avait failli prononcer ton nom…_

_ Mais Luffy…

_Luffy l'avait senti et avait fermé les yeux en secouant la tête. Il devenait rarement sérieux et cela montrait à quel point même lui se ren__dait compte de la gravité de la situation. La douleur de mon point m'assurait que je __m'étais bien fracturé au moins trois__ jointures mais j'avais l'impression de ne rien sentir__..__._  
Du sang s'écoulait contre le mur et de ma paume… _J__e m'étais aussi ouverts l'intéri__eur des mains avec mes ongles à force de les serrer._

_ Ouai, désolé Ussop. T'inquiète pas je dirai que c'est de ma faute.

_ Nan, laisse. Moi aussi je suis désolé… c'est juste que c'est dure pour tout le monde. Avait murmuré le type au long nez.

J'avais alors scruté leurs visages un à un, tous avaient baissés la tête. Robin avait même laissé couler quelques larmes derrière sa main…  
_C'est vrai… ils étaient tous inquiet mais aucun n'avaient été mis à l'écart… tu n'avais pris cette précaution que pour moi… pourq__uoi avait tu fais ça ? __Je t__'aurais __écouté__si tu m'avais parlé__…__  
__  
_**How the hell did we wind up like this?**  
(Comment diable avons-nous pu en arriver là?)

_Je ne comprends pas…__  
__  
_**Why weren't we able**  
(Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été capables)  
**To see the signs that we**** missed**  
(De voir les signes que nous avons manqués)

_Que s'est-il passé ent__re nous pour que tu ne me fasses plus confiance à ce point ?__ Es ce que c'est de ma faute ?__  
__  
_**And try to turn the tables?**  
(Et de changer les choses?)

_Si tu meurs maintenant…__  
__  
_**Now the ****story's played out like this**  
(Maintenant l'histoire s'est terminée ainsi)

_Sans que je puisse te revoir…_

**Just like a paperback novel**  
(Tout comme dans ces romans bon marché)  
**Lets rewrite an ending that fits**  
(Réécrivons une fin plus adaptée)

_Je ne sais pa__s ce que je ferais alors. Je t'en voudrais sans doute… mais au fond celui que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner, ce serai moi…_

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**  
(A la place d'un scénario d'horreur)

Cela faisait déjà une heure lorsque Nami est arrivée**. **J'avais fini par m'assoir la tête entre les mains avec l'impression que mon sang avait gelé dans mes veines… Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé alors, j'entendais un nos amis murmurer une parole ou phrase réconfort de temps à autre mais je ne distinguais plus les mots…  
_Depuis quand sais-tu pour cette maladie ? Depuis quand me le cache tu ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de m'en parler ? Ou alors c'est moi qui en vérité ne prenais jamais la peine de t'écouter__…__  
_Un bref signale sonore retenti alors et la lumière rouge cessa de clignoter alors que les portes du bloc s'ouvraient sur un brancard et des médecins aux blouses tachées de sang. Nous, nous étions tous levés immédiatement mais un des médecins arriva immédiatement et nous bloqua le passage.  
_C'était comme si__ j'étais devenu sourd, je n'entendais ce qu'il disait __que comme une musique de fond… Je ne voyais que toi allongé, pale et les yeux clos… un masque respiratoire sur la bouche et des tonnes de fil accrochés au corps… _

**Nothin's wrong****  
**(Tout va bien)**  
****J****ust as long as****  
**(Aussi longtemps que)  
**You know that someday I will...****  
**(Tu sais qu'un jour je...)

_Ils ont beau dire que l'opération c'est bien passé, le serpent de la peur n'a toujours pas quitté mon corps… il m'enserre depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l__'impression d'étouffer… Ussop, Franky et Robin sont déjà rentrés. Ils nous ont simplement demandés de les pré__venir lorsque tu te réveilleras__… Nami et Luffy eux sont restés avec moi, ils se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette de ta chambre… __Je suis le seul encore éveillé… enfaite c'est sans doute mieux… plus le temps passe plus je sens mes barrières tombées, les unes après les autres… dans l'obscurité de la pièce, seulement troublé par les lueurs des machines, personne ne peut voir que mon co__rps tout entier tremble alors que je sers ta main froide entre les mienne… les chiffres rouges de l'horloge au-dessus de la porte ont depuis longtemps dépassés deux heure du matin mais toi tu dors encore… Tous les médecins ont dit que c'était normal, que t__u avais besoin de dormir mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps… _

**Someday, somehow****  
**(Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre)**  
****Gonna make it allright but not right now****  
**(J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant)  
**I know you're wondering when****  
**(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)**  
****(You're the only one who knows that)****  
**(Tu es la seule qui sait ça)

_Dans la pénombre je distinguais à peine ton visage, mais je n'avais pas besoin de lumière… je le connaissais par cœur… Les traits fins de ta mâchoire… tes lè__vres douces… ton nez droit… et tes paupières closes…__  
_Je passais doucement ma main droite dans tes cheveux, blonds qui semblaient argentés à cet instant, alors que ma main gauche serrait toujours la tienne et posait mon front contre le tien.  
_Tu n'avais pas __le droit de mourir… il fallait que tu te réveil… Sanji.__  
__  
_**Someday, somehow****  
**(Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre)  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now****  
**(J'arrangerai les choses mais pas maintenant)**  
****I know you're wondering when****  
**(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)**  
****(You're the only one who knows that)****  
**(Tu es la seule qui sait ça)

Un bruit sourd retenti alors. Le bip de la machine qui surveillait ton cœur s'accéléra brutalement pendant quelques secondes avant de produire un long son continu.  
_Sanji !__  
__  
_**I know ****you're wondering when**  
(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)

_Non ! Sanji… il y a trop de choses que je ne t'ai pas encore dites…_

**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
(Tu es le seul qui sait ça)

_Ton corps eu un sursaut alors que tu ouvrais les yeux, le bip d__e la machine repartant à un rythme régulier. J'étais penché au-dessus de ton lit quand tes grands yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur mon visage… _

_ Zoro…

Le son de t'a voix me fit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit… en revanche d'énormes larmes débordèrent d'un seul coup de mes yeux alors que je sentais de nouveau la vie battre dans ton corps. Les gouttes salées dégoulinaient sur mes joues et mouillaient ton visage…  
_J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter… _

_ Espèce de crétin de cuistot… avais-je murmuré d'une voix tremblante.

_Il y avait encore tant de choses que je voulais te dire… mais tu semblais avoir lu le reste sur mon visage alors je me contentai de te serrer dans mes bras, continuant de pleurer alors et q__ue tu répondais à mon étreinte__ de ta seul main libre..__. _

_ Je suis désolé Zoro. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je ne voulais pas te dire « au revoir ». Evoquer l'idée de ne plus te revoir m'aurais fait perdre tout courage…

Je ne répondis rien…

**I know you're wondering ****when**  
(Je sais que tu te demandes quand)

_ Zoro, je suis content que tu sois là…

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**__  
_(Tu es le seul qui sait ça)

_ Zoro ?

_Je levais doucement les yeux vers ton visage… tu avais pleuré toi aussi… mais à présent tu souriais en approchant tes lèvres mienne…_

_ Zoro… je t'aime.

_Ouai… moi aussi sourcils en vrille…_

END !

Oh lala… allé y vous pouvez lancer les cailloux ! J'ai fait de l'OCC hein -_- ? Sanji à l'air tout faible et Zoro qui se met à y réfléchir peu importe comment on le voit c'est pas très normal…

Bon, de toute façon c'est ma première vrai fic alors vous pouvez me laisser une review et critiquer tant que c'est constructif, je tiendrais compte de vos remarque :) .

PS : pour la petite anecdote au départ Sanji était censé mourir dans cette fic mais quand j'ai vu que le numéro de sa chambre (écrit totalement au hasard !) que je lui avais donné été « 2032 » j'ai changé d'avis. Soit heureux Zoro, le Sanji de cette fic est née sous une bonne étoile : 32 (san(3) - ji(2)).

Comme quoi je peux être généreuse avec mes personnages finalement ;) ! Jane !


End file.
